Where's The Pause Button?
by Pikachu550
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a girl gamer who's a tomboy and is best friends with Len Kagami a HUGE hentai! Let's just say Len visits Rin and the feeling that surrounds them is... well, read the story to find out!


**Hi people! I'm writing this out of boredom! Since this is a one shot it will have a good amount of fluffy moments! ...More like perverted scenes galore. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! WHY WOULD THEY LET A CRAZY FANGIRL LIKE ME OWN CRYPTON! By the way this is HIGHLY T for Teen! **

**Enjoy 'Where's The Pause Button?', I guess!**

* * *

"Stupid Asbel, why did you use an apple gel! I specifically told you to give a PEACH gel to Sophie! UGHHH! You idiot!" Rin Kagamine slammed her orange ps3 controller onto the table.

Rin had a very big fetish for video games; so extreme that she even developed crushes on the male characters! **(A/N: I do that too...) **She would most certainly be categorized as a 'girl gamer'. For that the girls at school would call her 'weird' and refused to be close to her.

But that meant nothing to Rin since she was never the girly one. Instead of going shopping with her mom, she would stay at home playing Assassin's Creed all day. One of the many genre of games she loved playing. And Tales of Graces F happened to be her next victim after the Assassin's Creed Trilogy.

Besides, Rin didn't need girl friends - she had plenty of guy friends! Her mother would often say "Rin, a girl your age should have more friends that are GIRLS than boys." In Rin's opinion she DIDN'T CARE if most of her friends were guys. She thought her chest already made her look like one. Someone could mistake her for a girly looking boy like her best friend Len!

Being a 'girl gamer' was the definition of 'fun' for Rin, but it had it's downsides for her though. One was since the only romance she saw was in video games, she couldn't handle the subject very well. Because Rin loved fantasy games and more or less of them had a love interest, and obviously they'd end up in the end of the game. Sadly fantasy differed greatly from reality. She couldn't be in a situation like; spies are about to take her to the all and mighty mafia gang leader and in the midst of it her 'savior' comes to rescue her and they kiss. Then in the final clip of the whole thing you see a picture of them with their beautiful baby. Nuh - uh, that's not how romance works. Not in REAL life at least.

Another one was that she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Rin being too modest if someone had said that to her, would say "Yep, I'm probably the poop brown." She really did try at school, it was just... hard for her. She managed to keep an 'average' grade level for school. So it wouldn't get in between her precious game time.

All in all video games were pretty much her LIFE.

* * *

"DAMN IT! Come on! I fought Cedric like FIVE times already! You know what, I'll switch Pascal with Richard, yeah. I'll do that!" She was stopped short by Len Kagami, a blonde hair banana freak, came barging into her house.

"I'm home!" He called out trowing his leather jacket and shoes onto the carpet near the door and finally plopping himself onto the couch next to Rin. Len Kagami was Rin's best friend believe it or not. Yes, he was a flirt, goofed around, and usually made perverted comments towards Rin - but none the less they were best friends somehow.

"Why are you at my house and acting like it's your home." Rin tore her eyes away from the baby blue game menu.

"Where's your mom?" Len took the pillow off of Rin's lap, positioned himself so that he was laying down, and placed it under his head.

Rin frowned,_ he's dodging the question._ "She's at the store shopping for clothes hoping she'll find her one and only." She cooperated with Len. Might as well go with the flow for now.

"She's in her thirties and she's has a kid... don't think she'll get a guy." Len took Rin's ps3 controller she had set down on the couch.

"How do you know that?" Rin cautiously questioned. Len never spoke like this, well only once, but he was sugar high.

"Well, I am a guy." He paused the game and took his eyes off the battle with Cedric he was currently occupied with.

"Doesn't mean you know that." Rin muttered scooting her yellow and orange nail polished feet (which her mother had painted while Rin was napping) closer to Len's face wanting a scowl in return.

"For example." Instead of a scowl, he moved Rin's feet on his lap," If you were a woman with one kid who's named Rinto," the sudden detail worried Rin, what happened to Len? "I most certainly wouldn't want to date you. BUT if your cuteness level increased to make you more cuter and you actually had 'boobs' I would totally take a piece of that." He played with Rin's toes intently.

_How dare he?_ He was mixing his partially annoying characteristics, into one big NIGHTMARE.

"Now wait just a second h-" Rin's face redden out of Len's more than usually perverted words.

"Also," He talked over Rin in order to shut her up, " I would have to consider how much skills you had in bed, to possibly make another child to look as adorable as me." Wow, he just pulled off saying something immensely hentai-ish and still managed to complement himself.

Rin's face was on fire by now Len still babbled though," And after that I would marry you then we'll have fun in bed every single night." He smiled at her in a charismatic way taking his attention off her toes.

Okay, now Rin was WAY over red, her face looked like all of the blood in her body had chosen to flow through out her entire face! "LEN! How the hell does talking about my mom turn into you and me going in b-b-b-b-bed together!" Rin jumped off the couch which resolved in Len doing the same.

"So you really want to know?" Len smirked deviously as if he was the devil tricking an innocent angel.

* * *

"Yes I do." Rin's face slowly turning back to it's normal pale state she nodded like an eager child. Len took a step closer to Rin and roughly grabbed her by the arms. "What are you doing!?" Rin yelled her blush instantly coming back while Len pushed her onto the couch straddling her stomach with his legs.

"You wanted to know why _Rinny."_ He whispered in her right ear. The way his voice sounded sent shivers down her spine. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Personally in my eyes you look like an innocent unstained bunny." Rin was struggling to get out of his grip. Why is it of all times did he choose to be strong was now? There was this one time when him and Rin were on the same team and all he had to do was throw the baseball hard enough to make the batter miss it. But noooo he pretended to have no upper body strength what-so-ever.

"Len, get off me! You know I'm sensitive to romance!" Rin fidgeted even more. This was freaking EMBARRASSING for Rin! She's a fifteen year old girl and her best friend that's a boy is on top of her.  


"But Rin-chan that's why it's so much fun! Seeing you like this is priceless! And I would like to be your first kiss." _First kiss_ that word made Rin's heart skip a beat. The only reason he knew that is because he forced it out of her one time when she and the guys went out for ice cream (Kaito's decision of course). _  
_

Len inched closer as Rin stared at his face as if it was something horrific. "L-len please!" Rin began tearing up. She didn't want her lips and mouth to be violated by Len's! _This raging perv I am going to KILL him! He has so much hormones that it hurts - for ME at least! _

"Awww, Rinrin," Every time he spoke he came up with a new nickname that she **hated** with a passion,"Don't cry, all I want is those precious lips of yours." He gazed longingly at her pink moist lips as he wiped her eye with his thumb.

Rin dropped the 'I'm-about-to-cry' act and snapped,"You sound like a child molester."

"I'm glad I get to be yours." He made his face move so close to Rin's that she felt his breath.

"Len, I will end up murdering you if you do not let go of me." Rin hissed turning her face the way for more space. He won't give up!

"Sorry Rinny-kins," There goes his nicknames again,"Just think of how pleasurable stealing a kiss from you would be." He turned her head to face him again, and gently brushed a finger across her bottom lip.

"Are you drunk or something? Because if you are, GET THE HELL OFF ME!'' The blonde girl with a humongous bow kicked the male blonde in the crotch. _That should teach him a lesson, _Rin thought smugly.

Laying on the floor, Len rubbed his head in pain, "Ita... WHAT THE FU** RIN!" Len sat in criss-cross apple sauce way **(A/N: Yes, i still use that.) **asking Rin in an outrage expression.

"Did you even LISTEN to yourself!? it sounded like you were about to rape me!" Said girl played with the rim of her shirt.

"But Riiiiiiin~ I wanted to tease you until I was satisfied and then kiss you!" The shota complained.

"Whatever, let me fight Cedric already." Rin picked up the ps3 controller off the floor and resumed where Len left off. "How did you get him to 500 HP?" Rin asked flabbergasted. **(A/N:Just a heads up people who don't know the game probably won't understand it too well. But you need to read it because it leads to something steamy ;) )**

"Easy I just, equipped Lunar Requiem for Asbel, equipped a new title for Sophie, gave Richard a better weapon, and Cheria didn't need anything so I just changed her clothes into something more revealing." Len yawned in boredom.

"That's it! I've had enough of you perverted actions and remarks today!" Rin stood up and was about to slap Len. Of course, that didn't happen as she wanted it. It happened how Len would want it.

She tripped on the pillow Len had taken down with him.

And she kissed him.

"Nhg!" Rin tried to pull away but Len hugged her tight.

He licked the bottom of her lip asking could he 'explore her mouth' , Rin clenched her teeth to block his entrance. Len always knew Rin would be the girl to do something like this, so he simply distracted her. Making sure he had full control over Rin's moving he slid his hand down to her bottom. Rin's eyes widened in disbelief forgetting she was guarding her mouth she opened it. Perfect time for Len to do his thing. He quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth and began.

Poor Rin, she was not enjoying this one bit. She felt like she was being violated! She squirmed and squirmed until Len needed to breathe and let her loose. "I HATE YOU LEN!" Rin crawled away from him. Taking one last glance of hatred towards Len and ran to her room crying.

* * *

_ Great, my stupid teenage hormones messed my chances with the girl I love._ Len face palmed himself.

He loves Rin with all his heart, since the second she introduced herself to the class, he **knew** she would be _his_. He wanted to start fresh and be friends. Once he was close enough to her he would tease her and flirt with her, he thought this way he could get to know her and she could learn to love him.

Now he needed to apologized to his love, Rin Kagamine.

"Rin?" Len cautiously stepped into the room. He'd never been in there so he looked in every direction to see everything because he wanted to remember it.

"What do you want Kagami- kun?" _Ouch, that hurt._ Len winced, she was so mad at him that she was even using formalities towards him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry - my hormones brainwashed me into doing that. It kept on telling me you need her- you have to have her right now. I- I didn't know what to do I'm very sorry. Hopefully our babies will be made with out brainwashing hormones." Even when they were in the most dramatic situation he was a perv.

"Hahaha!" Rin turned to Len, after facing the wall sitting on her bed hugging an orange plushie, she smiled a smile the girliest girl would do.

"W-why are you laughing?"Len asked embarrassed.

"You're so stupid Lenny!" Now Rin was coming up with the nicknames.

"What?" Len took a step back in confusion. _What''s the matter with Rin why is she acting like this? _She stepped off her bed and shut the door behind Len. "Rin, what's up?" Len began to blush as Rin stepped closer.

"I'm going to get revenge Lenny-shota-kins." Rin, by now knew Len was crushing on her and decided to 'play' with his emotions like he did to her.

She hugged him for a short amount of time, then placed her slim hands on Len's chest and pushed him on the bed, "Now you be a good boy and obey master Rin-chan." She giggled sadistically and straddled him this time.

She pressed her lips on Len's lips and did exactly what Len had done. Only this time Len was the reluctant one. "Len-kun," Rin separated from him," where's the pause button?" Len stared at her lost. "Because I love you and I don't want this to end." She began kissing him again.

**-FIN**

* * *

**KYA! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean for it to be THAT perverted! Oh, don't worry they didn't do 'that'! Just because they're on a bed doesn't mean they'll do 'it'! And Hooray for cheesy and perverted endings! I used the 'pervert' a lot in this didn't I?**

**PLEASE tell me if this should be made a real FF I can start it after i finish or when I'm in the middle of How To NOT Fall In Love! 'Cuz I kinda like the idea of this A LOT! Don't worry though the ending will not be the same and some things will be different so it won't be like "OMG! I KNOW ALL OF THIS SH** ALREADY!"**


End file.
